


all i need is the air that i breathe (and to love you)

by colazitron



Series: kiss prompts [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Sometimes you need a little space.





	all i need is the air that i breathe (and to love you)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made this up and am sharing it for fun.

The air coming in from the open French balcony doors is too cold, technically, but with them closed the room feels stifling. Isak shivers a bit and rubs the back of his hand over the chilly tip of his nose. He’s been trying to continue working on his Italian homework, but he can’t quite make himself focus. The silence in the apartment still rings in his ears, even though it’s been a good fifty minutes since Even left. He tries to drown out the words echoing in his head with Italian vocab, but it’s only so successful.

With a frustrated groan he lets his body slump back against the backrest of the chair, tipping his head back and letting his jaw drop open, wiggling it side to side a bit in the hopes of finally getting it to unclench. He hates the tension that he can feel sitting in every inch of his body. The way it makes him sit stock-still and the way it has a headache creeping in slowly.

His open mouth makes him yawn and then stretch to stave off the exhaustion that sets in suddenly. The chill in his fingers when he rubs them over his face finally makes him get up to go dig a throw blanket Even’s mother had given them out of their closet and wrap himself up in it. Then he slips into his shoes and leans against the balcony doorframe. It’s dark out already. He feels his eyes drawn to the walkway up to the front door of the apartment complex anyway.

His stomach twinges, reminding Isak they were about to get started on dinner when– He sighs. It’s hard not to indulge in the shame curling hot in his belly too much, but Isak knows that doesn’t do either of them any good either. Both of them said things they probably shouldn’t have said, at least not the way they did. But beating himself up over it doesn’t help. It just makes actually dealing with things so much harder, so Isak tries to make himself be rational. Or at least… chill.

He sees Even when he comes back, spots the familar denim jacket even with Even’s hood pulled over his head. Isak could probably recognise the way he walks by now, even when he’s slouching more than usual. Even doesn’t look up, and Isak’s eyes follow him the short path up to the door. He hears the faint echo of it falling shut and then a few minutes later the keys in their door. Even doesn’t say anything, but Isak doesn’t say anything either, just closes his eyes for a minute and feels the light breeze make him shiver as it dances through his hair. He listens to Even shuffle out of his jacket and then shuffle across the room to wrap his arms around Isak, hugging him back against his chest. Isak curls into him, letting go of the blanket to wrap a hand of chilly fingers around Even’s wrist.

Even hooks his chin over Isak’s shoulder, and Isak tilts his head to let their cheeks touch. Even’s is colder than his, the touch of it making his own feel hot. He stays like that, just leaning against Even until it feels like all the tension has fallen from his limbs. Then he turns his head further, and invites Even to meet him in a kiss.

It’s sweet, chaste, when Even does, but like all of his kisses it’s really more of a cluster of them. Pecks pressed to Isak’s lips until they tingle with warmth.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly when Even pulls back.

He can feel Even nod against his shoulder.

“Me too,” he says.

Isak sighs and turns back to looking out into the night. In a few minutes they’ll probably pop the frozen pizza into the oven, and then they’ll have to attempt to talk like adults, but for now they’ll just stand here a bit longer.

 

**The End**


End file.
